I Love Belarus!
by DanzQueenB
Summary: Songfic  kinda . Belarus loves her big brother Russia. A cute one shot on their relationship


**Disclaimer: I don't not own Hetalia**

I Love Belarus!

Belarus loved her big brother Russia. She loved him when she was a little kid and she loved him even more when they were together in the Soviet Union. Belarus always thought that she was going to marry Russia but she wasn't sure how to go about it. When she asked her sister Ukraine how to get his affections, Ukraine suggested,

"Vhy don't you make him a woolly hat to go vith that scarf I made him?" Yes, that scarf. The one he always wears. One time Belarus took the scarf and hid it in a snow bank but her brother was so upset, she quickly gave it back. Belarus never wanted to hurt her brother. She was just jealous that he treasured something her sister had made.

Belarus still loves her brother Russia but…

Ever since he joined the Allies, he had less time to spend with her. He had also developed a scary temper. He would constantly whisper kolkolkol whenever he was mad. He just wasn't the same Russia.

Belarus also noticed he had been spending a lot of time with that Chinese man. She had overheard Hungary telling Japan that Russia and China might be a thing. This didn't discourage Belarus though. She knew she could win her brothers affections.

One day when Russia was going to a G8 meeting, Belarus approached him.

"Big brother let's become one."

Russia sighed, "Not now, Belarus. I have a meeting to go to."

"Maybe if I vere to dispose of everyone at the meeting, you vouldn't need to go to that meeting."

Belarus murmured, slightly pulling out the knife she kept with her at all times, but Russia heard.

"Little sister!"

"Big brother, I love you!" Belarus confessed, "Why can't we get married?"

"Because you are my sister." Russia clarified.

"Vhy do you have to be such a jerk all the time?" Belarus demanded.

"Goodbye little sister." Russia left Belarus heart broken.

Belarus, even though her love for her brother was still strong, decided to accept Lithuania's invitation for a date. Lithuania was not her type and he was so weak. He tried to hold her hand and she didn't even notice when she broke his fingers.

Belarus returned from her date feeling more miserable. Would Russia ever love her?

"I might as vell go to my room and listen to some music." She had recently got into rock music. Just as she was walking past the bathroom, she heard some singing. A little out of key but someone was still singing. Belarus rolled her eyes,

"I bet it's one of those Baltics." She thought. She hated how the house had "other" occupants. She wished it could just be her and Russia instead of her, Russia, and the "Cry Baby Baltics". They always got in the way and they infuriated her when they took up a lot of Russia's time that he could have used spending time with her.

"I'm feeling great and it's easy to be strong  
>When all the hearts keep on beating as one<br>The sky is blue and I'm writing a new song  
>Saying that I'm free, friendly and young"<p>

Belarus looked around the corridor. Who was singing? Who could it be? Her curiosity got the best of her. She sneaked up to the door and peered through the opening.

"I have so much and I'm ready to show you  
>Let's come together, so here is my hand<br>We're gonna fly watching lakes in their full view  
>Fields are full of gold, and it's all my land"<p>

Belarus leaned closer. She saw someone who had recently had a shower singing into a hair brush. This person was a tall person. A tall person with white hair. A tall person with white hair whom she loved with all her heart.

"I love Belarus, got it deep inside  
>I love Belarus, feel it in my mind"<p>

Once Belarus heard those words, she broke the door down in a flurry. Russia stood, hair brush in hand, with a shocked look on his face. He was shirtless but was clothed from the waist down.

"Vat did you say?" Belarus demanded, "Did you say vat I think you did?"

Russia shook his head rapidly, "I didn't say anything! It's just a song."

"Oh…" Belarus was disappointed. The one time she had heard her brother say the l word, it didn't count.

"Uh, but I vas," Russia gulped and placed the hairbrush on the sink, "I vas singing it for you."

"You vere?" Belarus looked up at her big brother.

"It's embarrassing that you had to hear it this way. I had planned it better." Russia scratched his forehead.

"So," Belarus thought aloud, "you do love me?" Russia smiled and picked up the hairbrush again. He began to sing to her,

"I love Belarus, got it deep inside . I love Belarus, feel it in my mind. And I wanna see the sun shining from above. You will always be the one, I can't get enough." Russia held out his hand and Belarus took it, "And I'm gonna every day give you all my love." When Russia finished, he hugged his sister tight and kissed her on the top of her head. Belarus snuggled into Russia's chest.

"I love you, big brother."

"I love you too, Belarus."

"Does this mean ve can get married?" Belarus asked hopeful.

Russia chuckled. "We'll see."

The End!

A/N: This was a request from someone on DA. I am now accepting requests :D

The song is "I love Belarus" by Anastasiya Vinnikova from Eurovision. I am totally addicted to that song now!

Reviews are love!


End file.
